Sucio Secreto
by IdaliaMoon
Summary: Me engañaste, me mentiste, me tomaste cuando te hice falta y ahora me tiras, me usaste y tapaste conmigo el fracaso de toda tu vida, me engañaste. Me juraste que yo era tu salvación, el amor de tu vida y solo me hiciste sentir tu…sucio secreto. todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

 **SUCIO SECRETO**

Me mentiste. Me usaste para esconder el fracaso de toda tu vida. Juraste que yo era tu salvación, el amor de tu vida y solo me hiciste sentir tu… _sucio secreto_.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _No debería estar aquí_ , _no debería estar aquí_ , me repito molesta una y otra vez mientras ingreso al Centro Correccional Metropolitano de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga, colega y compañera de piso, le llamaron del Centro Correccional para informarle que su cliente había sido parte de una disputa. Pero debido a la resaca monumental que se gastaba debido a su salida de anoche con su novio, Emmett, me veo obligada a ocupar su lugar.

Rápidamente me conducen hacia el área forense. Allí me guían hasta un cadáver con una gran estocada en el estómago. Siento la bilis subir a mi garganta.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —pregunto al médico que en ese momento entra.

—Intentó defender a un preso y lo mataron. —Se encoge de hombros como si fuese algo que presenciara todo los días, haciendo que me pregunte qué tan frecuente sucede este tipo de asaltos. Noto que trae una torta en las manos.

—¿Va a comer aquí? —inquiero incrédula y horrorizada. Él asiente burlón.

Decido que no puedo continuar ahí y corro fuera con ganas de vomitar, no me importa parecer una primeriza en estos tipos de casos. Respiro un poco intentando calmarme. Minutos después llegan hasta donde estoy el médico y el guardia.

—Quiero conocer al preso que defendió mi cliente —asevero. Ambos se miran incómodos antes de asentir.

Nos encaminamos por los pasillos del centro. Pienso enviarle un mensaje a Alice, pero recuerdo que mi bolsa se ha quedado en resguardo en la entrada. Llegamos hasta lo que parece ser una enfermería, vislumbro las paredes sin pintar, no hay ventanas y las lámparas no iluminan lo suficiente, nada que ver con los blancos y limpios hospitales de la ciudad.

Me guían hasta una cama donde se encuentra un hombre, aunque apenas lo parezca. Está golpeado por todas partes, la cara, los brazos, las piernas. En cuanto nos ve acercarnos intenta levantarse, pero es detenido por una enfermera de muy mal humor.

—¿C-Cómo está James? —articula con dificultad al oficial, pero éste lo ignora.

—¿Usted conocía a mi cliente? —interrogo.

—E-Era mi amigo, él me d-defendió.

—¿Quiere que la deje un momento a solas? —me pregunta el guardia, asiento y él se retira. Este hombre es incapaz de levantar una mano, mucho menos de atacarme. Agarro una silla cercana y tomo asiento.

—¿Quién es usted y de qué lo defendía mi cliente?

—M-Mi nombre es Edward —musita mientras jadea de dolor—. Fui acusado injustamente y n-no tengo un solo centavo…lo demás intúyalo sola.

Claro, en la cárcel hay que pagar por todo, especialmente por protección.

—Usted no tiene dinero, le pegaron para exigirlo y James se defendió —relato y él asiente—. ¿Y su familia o su abogado? ¿Sí sabe que por ley tiene derecho a un abogado?

—U-Usted hace demasiadas preguntas —murmura—. Mis padres y mis hermanos m-me dieron la espalda cuando fui e-encerrado aquí. M-Mi padre es… Mi padre le pagó a mi abogado para que me hundiera aquí.

¿Qué padre es capaz de hacer algo así?

—Mi padre…mi padre no es malo —aclara supongo que al ver mi cara de horror, aunque, no me mira y yo lo atribuyo a su dolor por los golpes—, él quería…quiere como una hija a la mujer que me encerró aquí.

Me parece increíble todo el enredo de este caso.

—Usted ya no tiene de qué preocuparse —declaro mientras abro mi cartera y saco 500 dólares. Los pongo en su mano—. A partir de hoy, usted ya no está solo, yo lo ayudaré.

—No… —protesta mientras rechaza el dinero.

—El guardia va a informar que usted tiene nuevo abogado. —Coloco nuevamente el dinero en su mano—. Estoy segura que vendrán nuevamente por el dinero, y me niego a tener que reconocerlo como lo hice con James. —Él desvía la mirada, entre los moretones creo ver brillar unas cuantas lágrimas—. El destino me ha hecho conocerlo, no desaprovechemos la oportunidad.

Dicho esto me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Edward Cullen. —Me vuelvo hacia él—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Isabella Swan. —Le sonrío—. A partir de hoy, tu abogada y amiga.

Salgo de la enfermería dirigiéndome al archivo de la prisión donde pido el expediente de Edward junto con un lápiz y una pluma.

Mientras buscan el expediente, pienso en lo que me contó Edward y me parece increíble, casi imposible que un padre pueda creerle más a una extraña que a su propio hijo. ¿Cuál sería el delito que cometió? A lo mejor asesinato o secuestro.

Lo reviso y me entero que fue acusado de violación por su novia Tanya Denali. Ella argumentó haberse bañado y quemado la ropa luego del abuso. Edward no había logrado presentar ninguna defensa a su favor y, aunque no había pruebas del delito, fue condenado a diez años de prisión, de los cuales ya llevaba cinco. Su abogado había sido Mike Newton.

Recordaba a ese abogado, escuché a Alice comentar que había perdido un caso y su cliente fue condenado. Extrañamente ese fue su último caso en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Todo me parecía demasiado absurdo.

Me retiro de allí con los datos, paso por mis cosas y me dirijo al _buffet_ de abogados de mi padre. Creo que él puede orientarme mejor. Me sorprendo cuando me encuentro a mi madre ahí.

—Mamá —saludo abrazándola—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Le he traído algo de comer a tu padre. —Se encoge de hombros y yo la miro escéptica, nunca le trae de comer a la oficina y ni siquiera es mediodía.

—Sabes que no te creo, ¿cierto?

—De acuerdo. Tu padre se enteró de lo que sucedió hoy por la mañana en la cárcel y pensó que quizás vendrías.

—Sí, el caso no era mío. Aun así he venido por un consejo.

—Deberías parar de preocuparte tanto por el trabajo… —No, por favor. No el rollo de los hijos otra vez—. No sabes cuánto me gustaría tener unos nietos para malcriar.

—Mamá, tienes a Seth. —Mi hermano menor por 2 años—. Pídeselos a él.

—Isabella, sabes que no es lo mismo.

—Mamá, de verdad lamento no poder hablar de eso ahora, tengo mucho trabajo y aun no paso por el _buffet_.

—Vamos, mujer. —Me sobresalto al sentir a mi padre detrás de mí—. Déjala tranquila. ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina, Isabella? —Asiento. Al entrar tomo asiento y espero pacientemente la frase…—. _Hasta cuándo seguirás con la necedad de no trabajar para mí._ —Lo repetí junto con él.

Suspiro. —Conozco la frase de memoria, papá.

—No te burles de mí, jovencita —reprocha—, yo no sé qué haces trabajando para Black.

—He venido a pedirte un consejo de trabajo, pero creo que se lo pediré a Billy.

Hago el ademán de levantarme de la silla con el propósito de marcharme.

—¿No te das cuenta que hieres mis sentimientos? —Papá finge estar dolido por mis palabras mientras se apoya sobre mis hombros y me obliga a sentarme de nuevo.

—Tú eres el que no se da cuenta de que estoy haciéndome de un nombre sola. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con unas dudas?

—¿No dices que puedes tu sola?

—Te comportas como un niño —reprendo levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta—. Le pediré ayuda a Billy.

Salgo de ahí sin despedirme de mi madre, aunque sé que está mal, no estoy de humor para dramas. Adoro a mis padres, junto con Seth, siempre me dieron el amor, cariño y protección que necesité, pero en estos momentos pongo primero mis prioridades y deseos antes que los de ellos.

Billy Black es un viejo amigo y colega de mi padre, quien cuando comencé a estudiar leyes me ofreció trabajo, muy contrario a mi padre que prefería esperar a que terminara la universidad. Con Billy aprendí a moverme en el mundo legal y, después de graduada, no dudé en continuar trabajando con él.

Al llegar al despacho me encuentro con mi jefe, el Sr. Black, Alice y Emmett.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me pregunta Alice apenas me ve. Sin embargo, la ignoro y me dirijo al despacho de mi jefe. Sigo molesta con ella, pues por su culpa caí en este enredo.

Billy me sigue y cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —demanda sentándose al frente.

—Muchas cosas, la más importante: murió James —informo sin perder el tiempo. Él no se inmuta, porque lo que digo—: Billy, ¿crees que soy buena abogada?

—Pues no eres tan mala. —Ambos sonreímos—. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—He decidido tomar un caso, aunque el hombre no tenga ni un centavo para pagarme.

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Qué te ha dicho su familia?

—A ese hombre lo defendió James. Es un caso muy extraño, fue acusado de violación por su novia y, según me contó, fue puesto en la cárcel por su padre.

—El padre de la novia, es obvio. —Se encoge de hombros y se acomoda en su silla—. Quizás él lo acusó.

—No, el padre de él. Sin embargo, no hay rastros, huellas…nada. Únicamente el testimonio de la víctima.

—Esto es un caso para _La ley y el orden_ —dice Alice. Me giro y tiene la cabeza metida junto con la de Emmett—, _unidad de víctimas especiales_.

— _En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas_ —recita Emmett la frase de la serie—. _En la ciudad de Nueva York, los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales._

—¡No se burlen! —exijo—. El hombre fue condenado a diez años de prisión, su familia le dio la espalda y lo golpean horriblemente en la cárcel porque no tiene dinero para pagar siquiera por protección.

—Emmett tomará el caso —declara Billy.

—Bella… —Alice sonríe y yo la miro molesta—. Golpean a todos los presos en las cárceles.

—¡No le cederé el caso a él! El caso es mío, yo lo encontré —asevero, no le dejaría mi trabajo a Emmett.

—Vamos, Bella, no estamos hablando de una moneda en la fuente de los deseos, es un hombre.

—Yo soy la mejor abogada de esta ciudad, por lo tanto la mejor decisión para llevar este caso.

—Pero yo quiero jugar a ser de _Unidad de Víctimas Especiales_ —protestó Emmett, a lo que Alice rodó los ojos.

—Muy bien, Bella, el caso es tuyo —aceptó Billy—. Esto no es un juego y te tendré vigilada, en cuanto vea que te pones en riesgo te quito el caso y lo tomo yo.

—Hecho. —Sonrío—. De mi cuenta corre que ese hombre sale de la cárcel.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUCIO SECRETO**

 **Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Termino de cerrar mi maleta, hasta ayer estaba decidida a ir en busca de los padres de Edward, pero pienso que lo mejor es buscar a Mike Newton. Él debe saber cuáles son las pruebas que llevaron a encontrar culpable a Edward.

Billy logró investigar que Mike Newton estaba trabajando en un _buffet_ de abogados muy discreto en Vancouver. ¿Qué llevó a Mike a irse del país? Parecía como si se estuviera escondiendo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? —Me giro y encuentro a Alice con su maleta a un lado. Ella viajará a Tacoma, donde vive Victoria, la esposa de James. Su esposa creía que estaba en un viaje de negocios y ahora debe enterarse de la verdad.

Me parece horrible todo eso de tener que mentir para que tu esposa no descubra que estás en la cárcel. ¿Cómo ocultas navidades, año nuevo y otras festividades del año?

Victoria tenía el número de celular de Alice creyendo que era el de su esposo. En ocasiones se le permitía a James hablar con ella, era como un permiso por buen comportamiento. Alice ha llegado a recibir infinidad de fotos provocativas por parte de Victoria, sin embargo, mi amiga es tan buena que optaba por imprimirlas y entregárselas a James.

—Sí —afirmo sentándome en mi cama—. Pensé en ir a ver a Tanya Denali y preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, pero mejor desviaré el tema y a los implicados. Primero veré a Mike y después a los padres, para por último llegar a Tanya.

Me preocupa un poco enfrentarme al padre de Edward, pero lo creo necesario para conocer su versión de los hechos.

—Pienso que te estás obsesionando con este caso —comenta y yo gruño frustrada, no es la primera vez desde que lo tomé que escucho eso. Ella levanta las manos, rindiéndose—. No dije nada.

—Es una persona a la cual todo el mundo le cerró las puertas —replico—. Quiero ayudarlo.

Acepto que habían pasado por mi cabeza muchas dudas, pues prácticamente no sabía nada del hombre y apenas tenía una pequeña versión de los hechos, pero sí creía en su inocencia.

—¿Es guapo? —pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

—¡Alice! —bramo molesta—. ¡No lo sé!

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no tienes ojos. —Sonríe y yo ruedo los ojos—. Por muy profesional que seas, eres humana, es imposible que no lo notes.

—Estaba demasiado golpeado. —Suspiro recordando—. Aunque tenía ojos de bondad.

—Es como Emmett —dice Alice—. Él tiene ojos de niño, llenos de inocencia.

—No me interesa saber cómo es Emmett. —Finjo taparme los oídos—. Deseo conservar mi inocencia.

—¡Tonta! —Me golpea en la nuca y yo rio—. Aunque déjame decirte que…

—¡No quiero saber! —grito riéndome y ella ríe conmigo.

—Hablando en serio… —digo mirándola a los ojos con preocupación—, cuídate mucho, es muy raro el caso. A lo mejor el señor y la tal Tanya son amantes.

—Eso sería horrible. Me hace pensar en la madre de Edward, ¿por qué no defendió a su hijo?

—Tal vez es una esposa florero. —La miro sin entender a qué se refiere—. De esas mujeres que solo ven, oyen, callan y jamás le llevan la contraria a sus maridos.

—Tengo la posibilidad de demostrar…

—No se trata de ego, Bella —me interrumpe molesta, es raro verla así—. Si realmente es culpable, merece estar ahí; y si es inocente, es muy feo que su propio padre lo encarcelara; pero, amiga, ni siquiera sabes de dónde es el tipo, ¿cómo podemos saber si es culpable o inocente?

Ella me abraza y sale de mi habitación con su maleta. Suspiro dándole la razón, me estaba metiendo en algo de lo que no estaba segura poder salir intacta. Terminé de preparar mi maleta y miro el reloj, tengo tiempo para un bocadillo antes de partir.

Entiendo lo que todos me dicen, que estoy cometiendo una locura al querer ayudar a un hombre que no conozco y que solo tengo su palabra contra la de su novia. Quizás sí deba permitir que Emmett se haga cargo de las cosas.

Estoy preparando un sándwich cuando suena el teléfono. Lo contesto y es Billy.

—¿Qué sucede Billy? —pregunto mientras le doy una mordida a mi sándwich.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —inquiere molesto.

—Comiendo un bocadillo antes de salir para el aeropuerto —contesto confundida para luego escucharlo reír.

— _Con ustedes tres ya me espero cualquier cosa_ —masculla—. _Necesito que vengas urgentemente a la oficina._

—Billy…

— _Es una orden, Isabella Swan_ —me interrumpe—. _¡Ahora!_

—Voy para allá. —Cuelgo.

Resignada, tomo mi maleta y salgo en dirección a la oficina, aunque mi estómago aun gruñe con hambre. Al llegar ahí me encuentro a Jacob, quien me mira sonrojado y con una maleta a su lado.

Jacob Black tiene 25 años y es el hijo mayor de Billy Black.

—Me niego a llevar niñera, Billy Black —le informo apenas entro en el despacho—. No me llevaré a tu bebé.

—Lo harás —ordena—, solo va como aprendiz, es mejor que aprenda de la mejor.

—No caeré en tus zalamerías, Billy. Además, sé perfectamente que no va como aprendiz, sino como tu informante.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? —masculla Jacob y cuando lo miro, se sonroja. Es más que obvio que está enamorado de mí, si bien yo solo lo considero un buen amigo, es un poco incómodo que cada vez que lo miro a la cara, él se sonroja. Dulce pero perturbador.

No por primera vez pienso que quizás todos tienen razón, que estoy cometiendo un error. Me estoy metiendo donde nadie me ha llamado. Pero pienso que, ¿de qué sirve ser la mejor si cuando puedo ayudar a alguien inocente no lo hago? ¿En verdad será inocente como alega? Y si lo es, ¿por qué se niega a ser ayudado?

—Es una orden, Isabella —insiste Billy—. Mejor acepta para que pueda pasar al siguiente tema.

—De acuerdo —acepto derrotada.

—Bien. —Rápidamente se pone serio—. Es necesario que pasen a la cárcel y hablen con Edward Cullen, ya que se niega a ser defendido.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Lo que oyes, intentamos obtener un poco de información y él se negó rotundamente.

—Iré a hablar con él antes de que pierda el dinero del vuelo.

Me levanto de la silla y me marcho. Llego a la cárcel y paso por el registro mientras un guardia de seguridad va por Edward. Me llevan hasta un cuarto donde hay varias cabinas divididas en dos, donde llega Edward cojeando. Mientras se sienta vienen a mi mente las palabras de Alice… " _por muy profesional que seas, eres humana, es imposible que no lo notes"._

Sí, definitivamente es guapo. Es más alto que yo, quizás por una cabeza o cabeza y media, tiene hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, es obvio que aquí adentro hace ejercicio. A simple vista no tiene tatuajes. Su cabello es una maraña indomable y tiene poca barba, lo que lo hace ver sexy.

Por un instante llevo mi mirada de él a Jacob y me doy cuenta de que existe una gran diferencia, principalmente porque Jacob tiene un perfil más aniñado mientras que Edward es más varonil.

Me doy cuenta de las tonterías que estoy pensando y sacudo la cabeza, estoy comportándome de una manera muy absurda.

—¿Qué quieres? —asevera oscamente, oscilando su mirada de mí a Jacob.

—¡Quiero saber qué carajos te pasa! —le exijo—. Te quiero ayudar.

—¿A cambio de qué? No tengo dinero.

—A cambio de nada. —Suspiro, poniéndome en su lugar—. Siempre he pensado que soy la mejor, defendiendo a gente rica que me paga mucho dinero por ayudarla.

—¿Entonces es eso? ¿Soy su obra de caridad? —demanda.

Lo miro y se muestra herido.

—¿me mentiste? —le pregunto—. Todos dicen que estoy cometiendo un error.

—Por favor explíqueme qué soy, ¿su obra de caridad o rebeldía de una niña bonita?

¿Me acaba de decir niña bonita? Enarco una ceja y él me sostiene la mirada. Muy diferente a Jacob que cada vez que lo miro se sonroja.

—Quiero ayudar. —Me encojo de hombros—. Te creo cuando dices que eres inocente, me lo dicen tus ojos, esa bondad que pude ver ayer al saber que habías perdido a tu amigo. —Suspiro y continúo—. Piensa que si tu amigo hubiera tenido tu oportunidad, la habría tomado. De hecho, él la tomó, su esposa no sabía que él estaba en la cárcel.

—De acuerdo. —Ahora el que suspira es él—. ¿Cuál es el plan, abogada?

—Voy a buscar al que fue tu abogado defensor, de ahí pienso hablar con tus padres y después con tu novia. Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que sucedió.

—No, le prohíbo que hable con mis padres.

—Debo hacerlo —discuto—, es necesario conocer su versión de los hechos.

—Por favor no los busques, te lo suplico —pide lastimosamente y asiento, no hay motivos para que sepa que en verdad buscaré a su familia—. Si usted se acerca a mis padres yo pasaré muchos años más aquí —recalca.

Desvío la mirada. —De acuerdo, nada de acercarme a la familia Cullen.

Jacob me mira, pero lo ignoro y escucho a Edward.

—¿Cómo supiste que Tanya era mi novia? —indaga intrigado.

—No soy James Bond. —Rio—. Lo decía tu expediente. Necesito que kme digas lo que sucedió, Edward.

.

 _ **Flashback (Edward).**_

 _Miro mi teléfono por quinta vez y suspiro frustrado. Es otra vez Tanya, empieza a cansarme esa relación. Conozco a Tanya desde que tengo uso de razón, es hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, somos casi primos. Siempre fuimos muy unidos, ella se volvió la mejor amiga de Rosalie, mi hermana. A los veinte años fue mi primera experiencia en el ámbito sexual. Somos novios desde esa fecha y ahora, cuatro años después, comienzo a cansarme de ella._

 _Vivimos en la ciudad de Tacoma, donde mi padre es el director del hospital de la ciudad y yo soy el pediatra del mismo. Somos una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad junto con los Denali, la familia de Tanya. El honor de la familia es muy importante._

— _Edward. —Miro a mi amigo Sam Ulley—. ¿Qué haces?_

— _Nada. —Le señalo mi teléfono—. Me escondo de mi novia._

— _Genial, vamos a embriagarnos un rato —comenta riendo._

— _No, sabes que mi padre me mataría o mínimo me manda a la cárcel si doy de qué hablar._

— _No seas aguafiestas, podemos manejar hasta Lakewood._

— _No lo sé —respondo dudoso—. Quedé con Tanya para salir._

— _Ándale, hermano —continúa—. Es más, si quieres vamos a Seattle._

— _¿Manejarías una hora y media solo para que te acompañe a tomar una cerveza?_

— _¿Acaso quieres un mejor amigo?_

— _De acuerdo. —Me levanto y tomo mi abrigo—. Vamos a Lakewood._

 _ **.**_

—¿Y luego?

—Manejamos media hora hasta llegar a Lakewood y allí bebimos durante horas. Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a un hotel cercano y ahí pasamos la noche, solos.

—¿Está usted completamente seguro?

—Totalmente, después regresamos a Tacoma alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Mi padre despidió a Sam y él regresó a su ciudad natal, no sé dónde, o quizás sí lo sabía, pero ya lo olvidé.

—Un momento —interrumpe Jacob—. ¿Tacoma?

—¿Acaso es usted sordo? —pregunta con hosquedad—. Sí, dije Tacoma.

—James era de Tacoma —me murmura Jacob y cuando lo miro se sonroja. ¿En serio? ¿Sonrojarse frente a un cliente?

—Sí, ya lo sé —replica Edward, pero desvía la mirada.

—¿En qué momento eres acusado de abusar de tu novia? —continúo indagando.

—No vi a Tanya cuando regresé, no le llamé ni ella a mí. Al día siguiente llegó la policía de Nueva York y me trajeron hasta aquí.

—Esa es otra cosa que me inquieta. ¿Por qué no lo juzgaron en Tacoma, o mínimo en Seattle?

—Esas son preguntas que yo me he hecho desde hace cinco años, abogada. —Se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que quisieron evitar los rumores.

—Tú no puedes decidir a dónde te lleven; ni tú ni tus padres —replico—. Aquí hay un gato encerrado.

—Sí, yo. —Se mofa y yo ruedo los ojos. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña al ver cómo hace bromas sobre su sufrimiento.

—¿Tus testigos? El tal Sam…

—Se borró del mapa —me interrumpe—. Después de que fue despedido no volví a saber nada de él.

—Tengo otra duda, ¿Tanya te buscó mientras estabas aquí?

—No, la vi el día del juicio, pero no me habló, mucho menos me miró.

—¿Cómo es Tanya? —curioseo mirando el reloj—. Me refiero a su personalidad.

—Es buena persona, noble, cariñosa, pero muy posesiva, le gustaba saber a dónde iba y con quién en todo momento, lo cual me molestaba bastante.

—Está bien, debo irme. —Le sonrío y me levanto—. Lo veré a mi regreso.

Por un instante me pregunto si habría golpes, ya que menciona que le molestaba e irritaba Tanya.

—Espere. —Me detengo y volteo hacia él—. Quiero aclarar que yo nunca golpee a Tanya, me exasperaba y me iba, pero jamás le pegué. —Sonríe tristemente, pareciera haberme leído el pensamiento—. También darle las gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mí, en verdad espero poder considerarla…considerarte mi amiga, Isabella.

—Cuídate. —Le sonrío y salgo de ahí.

Salimos de la prisión y Jacob me detiene.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? —grita tan fuerte que las personas alrededor voltean a mirarnos.

—Es la primera y última vez que haces algo indebido frente a un cliente —asevero.

—¿Yo qué hice? —pregunta sin bajar el tono de voz.

—¡Deja de gritarme! —le ordeno—. Te sonrojaste frente al cliente, ¿es en serio?

Obviamente su única solución es volverse a sonrojar.

—No me digas que fuiste tan tonta como para no darte cuenta que te mintió —me recrimina—. Y aun así aceptas sus condiciones. ¿Tan urgida estás de un caso?

No puedo evitar abofetearlo por sus palabras.

—No te permito que me hables de esa manera, Jacob —exijo—. Y sí, me di cuenta de las cosas, me di cuenta de que me mintió, pero yo también le mentí cuando le dije que no iría con sus padres, necesito recabar información antes de pedir que el caso sea llevado a juicio de nuevo.

—No voy a hacerme el idiota, Isabella —continúa—. Tanto Cullen como yo nos dimos cuenta cómo te lo comiste con la mirada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —miento y desvío la mirada—. Vámonos o perderemos el avión.

Camino sin mirarlo y detengo un taxi que nos lleve al aeropuerto.

 **SON EL MEJOR FANDOM DEL MUNDO. NO SE VAYAN, TENGO RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS.**

 **PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA DELICADEZA DE CONFIAR EN MI, LEER Y DEJAR UN REVIEW. MIL GRACIAS.**

 **MARYLUNA, GRACIAS.**

 **VANINA ILIANA Y ANDRE22-TWI GRACIAS, SE QUE SON INCONDICIONALES Y ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE SUS PALABRAS, PROMETO SER LO MAS LEAL Y CONSTANTE POSIBLE.**

 **CARY, AMO TUS COMENTARIOS, EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS, TU Y LAS CHICAS SON BASTANTE INGENIOSAS Y NO ERES LA UNICA QUE SOSPECHA DE ALGO RARO ENTRE CARLISLE Y TANYA.**

 **ADRIANA MOLINA, ACTUALIZO LOS LUNES HASTA QUE TENGA TIEMPO DE SENTARME CON MIS OTROS DOS BEBES (YA PENA ME DA DECIR SUS NOMBRES DE LO MALA MADRE QUE SOY).**

 **GRACIAS A MI ADORADA E INCREIBLE BETA, VAMOS SUPER RAPIDO Y EL CAPITULO 3 YA ESTA LISTO PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA. MANU TE LO HE DICHO Y LO SOSTENGO, ERES INCREIBLE, MARAVILLOSA, SORPRENDENTE Y HACES MAGIA PURA, MAS QUE HARRY POTTER.**

 **QUIERO QUE ME CUENTEN QUE PIENSAN, QUE ESCONDE EDWARD, QUE CREEN QUE ES EL SUCIO SECRETO. ADEMAS, QUIERO SABER ALGO POR UN REVIEW QUE RECIBI. ¿CUANTAS VECES HAN LEIDO UNA HISTORIA COMO ESTA DONDE ED ES PRESO Y BELLA SU ABOGADA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Mientras aterrizamos en Vancouver pienso en las palabras de Edward. Él y James tenían que conocerse antes de llegar a prisión, ya que ambos provienen de Tacoma, pero me pregunto quién de los dos llegó primero a la prisión. Tomo nota para preguntárselo a Alice más tarde. Además, es muy raro que ambos hayan sido trasladados a Nueva York, provienen del mismo lugar y son traídos a la misma cárcel.

Aunque, también me pregunto qué tan pequeño o grande es Tacoma para hacer que dos personas se puedan cruzar en el camino del otro.

Saco mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Emmett.

 _Hola, ¿sabes si existe alguna prisión en Tacoma?_

 _ **Por supuesto, el centro de detención del noroeste de Tacoma. Además de, al menos, 12 prisiones en el estado de Washington. Sinceramente me había estado cuestionando por qué no preguntabas eso.**_

Rodé los ojos, alguien más con dudas sobre mi comportamiento.

 _Sí tengo la duda del porqué una persona de Washington fue juzgada en Nueva York, Emmett. Aunque mi duda más grande es por qué dos personas de la misma ciudad fueron llevadas a la misma prisión._

Al no recibir respuesta de mi amigo, guardé mi teléfono y me dirigí a recoger mi maleta.

—¿Sigues molesta? —me pregunta Jacob cuando estamos recogiendo las maletas, yo no puedo evitar suspirar.

—Jacob, sabes que yo te quiero como amigo. —Me encojo de hombros—. Jamás podría verte como hombre.

—¿Pero serías capaz de fijarte en un…ya sabes? —Mira a los lados para ver si alguien nos escucha.

Su pregunta me toma con la guardia baja. ¿Sería capaz de fijarme en un convicto? Siempre me he considerado una mujer profesional que sabe separar los sentimientos del trabajo, pero ahora, no sé por qué dudo de dar una respuesta.

—Solo me ofrecí a ser su abogada y amiga, Jacob —respondo—. Estoy ayudando a alguien.

—Estás pagando todo de tu bolsillo, Bella —insiste—. Tú no estás ganando nada. Bella, es muy raro todo y creo que no estás viendo las cosas claramente —continúa mientras caminamos en busca de un taxi—. Su relación con el cliente del _buffet_ , su juicio sin pruebas… Veo mentiras, todo esto es un enredo.

—Emmett dice que es como un caso de la televisión. —Rio.

—¡Exacto! —Ríe y noto cómo la tensión entre los dos se va desvaneciendo.

—Vamos al hotel y después a buscar a ese hombre —declaro y él asiente.

Llegamos al hotel y nos acomodamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Decido tomar un baño para refrescarme, y mientras lo hago no puedo evitar recordar las grandes manos de Edward, lo duras y toscas que parecían.

Jacob tiene razón cuando dice que no estoy pensando con claridad. No puedo evitar pensar qué habría hecho si, en lugar de encontrarlo en prisión, lo hubiera encontrado en la calle o en el hospital, quizás le habría hablado o coqueteado. ¿Cómo sería ese hombre al sonreír? Una sonrisa sincera, de verdadera alegría.

Sacudo la cabeza y trato de concentrarme en el caso. Debo hablar con Mike.

Termino de arreglarme y llamo al _buffet_ de abogados donde trabaja Newton.

—¿ _Hola_? —me contesta una señorita en tono aburrido.

—Buenos días —saludo—. Busco al licenciado Mike Newton.

—Él no se encuentra en este momento, pero si le urge puedo agendarle una cita para la hora de la comida.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y corro a abrir. Es Jacob. Le señalo el teléfono y modulo "Mike". Él asiente.

—Sí, a esa hora está perfecto.

—Bien, a las 2:00 pm.

—Perfecto, gracias. —Cuelgo y me giro a Jacob—. Lo veremos a las 2:00 de la tarde —le informo.

—De acuerdo. No falta mucho, así que creo que adelantaré la comida e iré al restaurante del hotel.

—De acuerdo, te paso a buscar…

—No, yo regreso —dice y se va.

Me encojo de hombros y le mando un mensaje a Alice.

 _¿Hablaste con Victoria?_

 _ **Todavía no, estoy en eso. ¿Ya hablaste con Mike?**_

 _No, estoy en eso. Te llamo en cuanto averigüe algo._

 _ **No, mándame mensaje y te aviso si estoy desocupada.**_

 _Muy bien._

Decido leer un poco para relajarme mientras llega la hora de salir en búsqueda de Newton.

A las 2:00 de la tarde Jacob y yo estamos afuera del _buffet_ de abogados donde trabaja Mike Newton. Entramos y se encuentra un abogado coqueteando con la recepcionista. Me acerco a la otra chica allí.

—Buenas tardes —saludo amablemente—. Busco a Mike Newton. Tenemos una cita con él.

—Claro. —Sonríe—. Su nombre, ¿por favor?

—Isabella Swan en vivo y a todo color —responde el hombre que coqueteaba con la recepcionista—. Debo decir que eres mucho más sexy en vivo que en la televisión.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto en todo pedante.

—Mike Newton. —Él estira la mano a modo de saludo—. Creo que es a mí a quien buscas.

—Jacob Black. —Toma su mano mi compañero y la aprieta, me parece que más fuerte de lo normal—. Sí, es a usted a quien buscamos.

Mike separa su mano de la de Jacob y veo cómo la flexiona e intenta no hacer una mueca de dolor. Las recepcionistas miran embelesadas a Jacob como si vieran a un dios griego. Qué raro.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a mi despacho? —pregunta Mike y nos guía hacia él. En cuanto cierra la puerta decido tomar el control de la conversación.

—Seré directa, señor Newton. ¿Qué me puede decir de su salida de Nueva York?

—El fracaso de mi último caso me hizo dejar la gran ciudad. —Finje estar resignado.

—¿Qué sucedió con el caso del Sr. Cullen? —pregunto y él me observa nervioso.

—El señor fue acusado de violación y condenado a diez años de prisión. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Para saber eso vino desde tan lejos?

—No hubo pruebas más que la palabra del señor Cullen, algo muy extraño —comento.

—¿A qué se debe todo este interrogatorio? —brama Newton.

—El caso del señor Cullen puede ser llevado a juicio de nuevo y se pretende probar su inocencia.

Me sorprende demasiado cuando corre a cerrar las cortinas del despacho y verificar que nadie escuche nuestra conversación.

—¿Qué sucede, Sr. Newton? —inquiere Jacob.

—Si pretende que su cliente salga de prisión, es mejor que se ande con cuidado, abogada Swan.

¿Por qué veo nervios en su rostro?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Es mejor que no se acerque a Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Me está amenazando? —asevero molesta.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Él sacude la cabeza con vehemencia—. Al contrario, le salvo la vida. Ese hombre es peligroso, tiene a su hijo vigilado por un hombre del mismo condado.

—¿James Weasley? —indago y Newton me mira nervioso.

—Sí, ese hombre es guardaespaldas de Cullen —contesta—. Carlisle es quien paga el abogado de James y los privilegios de los que goza dentro de la cárcel.

—Estamos hablando de una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica —le informo con ironía—. Nadie goza de privilegios allí.

—Estamos hablando de una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica —repite Newton—, donde James Weasley tiene privilegios y es guardaespaldas de un reo. Este es un castigo por parte del señor Cullen a su hijo, después él saldrá, regresará a su casa y será obligado a casarse con la señorita Denali y tendrán sus felices para siempre.

—Eso es muy retorcido —replico—. Además, ¿por qué salió usted corriendo de Nueva York?

—Todo aquel que trabaja para el señor Cullen hace lo mismo, lleva acabo sus órdenes y después debe huir a un lugar donde no pueda ser encontrado.

—Pero Vancouver no está demasiado lejos de Tacoma —declaro.

—Soy un hombre de grandes ciudades, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarme en un pequeño lugar donde nunca pasa nada. Sin embargo, trabajo en Vancouver, pero no vivo aquí.

—¿Qué paso con el testigo de Edward Cullen? Sam Ulley —interrogo y él rueda los ojos.

—¿No me está entendiendo, abogada? Todos seguimos el mismo modo operandi. Seguramente el Sr. Ulley fue a esconderse a algún pequeño lugar donde el poder de Carlisle Cullen no pueda alcanzarlo, el mismo modos operandi que usted seguirá si sigue metiéndose donde nadie la llama.

—James murió —le informo y él suspira.

—Abogada, lamento informarle que su caso va contra reloj entonces. —Se encoge de hombros—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la esposa de Weasley sea informada y ella se lo comunique a los Cullen. Carlisle enviará a otro vigilante a la cárcel y todo abogado que ronde el caso…terminará mal.

—Muchas gracias por su información, Sr. Newton. —Nos despedimos con apretones de manos.

—No vuelva por aquí, abogada —me pide—. Ya no me encontrará.

—Así que ni considerarlo como testigo a favor del Sr… —Me tapo la boca antes de decir el apellido y sacudió la cabeza.

—A usted se le zafó un tornillo, abogada. —Mira de nuevo a la recepcionista y regresa a su despacho.

No me pasa desapercibido el suspiro y la mirada que le lanza a la chica con la que coqueteaba cuando nosotros llegamos. Me encojo de hombros, creo que podrán resolverlo, no veo necesidad de sentirme culpable.

Cuando salimos de ahí Jacob me sugiere comer algo. Ruedo los ojos al ver que es incapaz de ver la seriedad del asunto, aunque cuando lo miro, me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que pretende, su mandíbula se encuentra muy tensa.

—¿Jacob? —lo llamo y él sacude la cabeza. Continúa su camino hacia la cafetería que se encuentra cerca de ahí. Lo tomo del brazo y se detiene—. Jacob, ¿qué pasa?

—Mi padre es incapaz de enredarse con maleantes —dice—. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Nadie ha dicho eso, Jacob —intento aclararle.

—Claro que sí —replica—. Ese hombre dijo…

—Jacob. —Lo miro a los ojos y por primera vez no se sonroja—. Contrataron los servicios de un abogado que defendiera a James, pero eso no quiere decir que tu padre, los chicos o yo, tengamos algo que ver. Alice le pasaba llamadas de su esposa, pero estoy segura que no tiene ni idea de esto, apenas estamos comparando informaciones.

—Tienes razón. —Suspira—. Igual voy por algo de comer.

Una hora después llegamos al hotel y me sorprendo al encontrar en la recepción a Alice.

—¿Alice? —la llamo, ella se gira y me mira de forma extraña—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar —expresa.

Tomo su maleta y la guío a mi habitación. Jacob jamás se separa de nosotras

—¿Es necesario que venga? —pregunta refiriéndose a Jacob y yo asiento. No solo por el caso sino por las dudas que inundan su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —le pregunto ofreciéndole una botella de agua de la habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo llegaste tan rápido?

—No te desvíes del tema, Isabella. —Me suplica—. Me acabo de enterar de cosas horribles que me hacen dudar de regresar a Nueva York.

—¿Qué cosas?

.

 **Flashback Alice.**

 _Llego a la ciudad de Tacoma, la cual no resulta ser tan grande como pensaba, y me dirijo a la dirección de James que se encontraba en su expediente. Ahí encuentro a una mujer hermosa, pelirroja de risos grandes, su cabello parecía el de una medusa, incapaz de controlar._

— _Buenos días —salud—. Busco a la Sra. Victoria Weasley._

— _Soy yo. —Ella me sonríe—. ¿Quién es usted?_

— _Mi nombre es Alice Brandon y soy la abogada del señor Weasley. —La veo fijamente a los ojos esperando su reacción, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

— _¡Lo sabía! Él se quiere divorciar, ¿cierto? Lárguese de aquí. —Dicho esto me cierra la puerta en la cara._

 _Toco el timbre nuevamente._

— _Sra. Weasley, abra, por favor —le suplico—. Es algo más delicado de lo que se imagina._

— _¿Qué? —Ella entreabre la puerta—. ¿De qué se trata?_

— _Es algo que no le puedo decir aquí en la puerta —declaro para que me permita pasar. Lo hace sin muchas ganas, pero solo hasta el recibidor._

— _Aquí puede hablar._

— _Lo lamento mucho, Sra. Weasley. Vengo del Centro Correccional Metropolitano de la ciudad de Nueva York, hasta el día de ayer su esposo estuvo recluido ahí, pero fue herido defendiendo a un compañero quien no puedo revelar su nombre._

— _Es una broma, ¿cierto? —pregunta y yo niego—. Eso es imposible, yo he hablado con él, tenía el número de su secretaria._

— _Yo actuaba como su secretaria —le confieso—. Él lleva un año recluido._

— _Es imposible —insiste negando con la cabeza—. Él estaba trabajando para el doctor Cullen desde hace año y medio._

— _¿Qué? —pregunto atónita._

— _Mi esposo es administrador de empresas. El doctor Cullen es el dueño del hospital y James le ayudaba con la administración económica del mismo y otros negocios de los que no sé._

— _Lo siento mucho._

— _Yo lo siento más por el doctor Cullen. —Llora—. Quizás James le hizo un mal manejo de sus negocios, tan buena persona que es el doctor y lo mucho que ha sufrido, primero su hijo y ahora James._

— _¿Qué sucedió con su hijo?_

— _Edward está comprometido en matrimonio con Tanya Denali, pero hace unos años se fue con Sam Ulley a África, a curar niños enfermos. El doctor ha sufrido tanto por no tener a su hijo cerca, aunque dice que frecuentemente habla con él y Tanya cuenta que cuando él regrese, se van a casar._

 _ **.**_

—¿África? —pregunta Jacob y después se echa a reír como hiena.

—¿Administrar negocios? —cuestiono y Alice asiente. Aquí había algo demasiado turbio que no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza.

Edward me dijo que fue acusado de violación por su novia cuando en realidad se había ido de noche de copas con su amigo del trabajo. Tanya no le había hablado para nada durante el juicio.

Mike dijo que Carlisle Cullen era peligroso y quería castigar a su hijo para que cuando saliera de la cárcel se casara con Tanya Denali. Que él contrató a James para que hiciera de guardaespaldas de Edward en la cárcel. Que tanto Sam como él se estaban escondiendo del sr. Cullen.

Victoria decía que James trabajaba como administrador de empresas además de otros negocios con el sr. Cullen. Que Edward está comprometido en matrimonio con Tanya y regresaría para casarse con ella. Y a todos les dicen que Edward está en África con Sam.

—Debemos regresar a Nueva York hoy mismo y pedir que se reabra el juicio de Tanya Denali contra Edward Cullen.

 **GRACIAS! MIL GRACIAS POR EL RECIBIMIENTO QUE LE HAN DADO A ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **CUENTENME, SUS TEORIAS SE MANTIENEN, HAY NUEVAS? QUE PIENSAN DE QUE EDWARD DEFIENDA A SU PADRE? QUE PIENSAN DE LA SUPUESTA MANIPULACION DE CARLISLE HACIA SUS HIJOS?**

 **MOMENTO DE RESPONDER A SUS REVIEWS.**

 **ME CONTABAN QUE HABIAN ENCONTRADO POCAS DE ESTE ESTILO, DE EDWARD PRESO Y BELLA ABOGADA, ONLYROBPATTY ME DECIA QUE SOLO EN INGLES.**

 **VANINA ILIANA GRACIAS A TI POR LEER.**

 **ANDRE22-TWI, TIENES RAZON, HAY ALGUNAS COSAS ALGO MAS ENREDADAS.**

 **CARY, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **IGUALMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW, ESTAN DESCUBRIENDO A MI PEQUEÑO BEBE. NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**

 **POR CIERTO, LA ACTUALIZACIÓN ES LOS LUNES PERO MAÑANA TENGO EL DIA OCUPADO ASI QUE POR ESO ME ADELANTE. ADEMAS, ME PREGUNTABAN POR PRINCESA Y MI PERDICION, Y SI TENGO CAPITULO DE PRINCESA PARA EL LUNES QUE VIENE, PUES ACTUALIZO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

 **Capítulo 4. Simples corazones.**

Entro con Emmett a la prisión de Nueva York, a la misma sala donde hablé por última vez con Edward, y esperamos a que lo traigan, por suerte no tenemos que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Lo primero que noto es que está recuperado, los golpes claramente han comenzado a sanar.

Esta vez es Emmett quien toma la palabra y yo me mantengo en silencio. Es extraño y un poco incómodo ser la que se queda en segundo plano frente a un caso, especialmente frente a Edward.

—Hola, Isabella —saluda Edward con una dulce sonrisa que le hace cosas extrañas a mi estómago. Asiento fríamente y él enarca una ceja.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy y a partir de hoy soy su abogado. —Edward finalmente repara en Emmett.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Edward sorprendido. Me mira desconcertado mientras continúa—: ¿Por qué?

Emmett me mira y, cuando va a responderle, me adelanto.

—Dadas las inconsistencias en sus declaraciones…

—Te pedí que no fueras en búsqueda de mis padres —asevera Edward mientras se levanta, Emmett hace lo mismo en posición de defensa—. No le voy a hacer daño, no son necesarios los guardaespaldas que se la comen con la mirada.

Emmett me mira confundido y se hace a un lado, aunque en ese momento odio y maldigo a Jacob y sus estúpidas miradas.

—No fue necesario visitar a su padre, señor Cullen —replico—, y por la información recolectada creemos necesario que Emmett tome el caso y que vuelva a ser juzgado a la mayor brevedad posible.

—¿Creemos? —inquiere confundido.

—Mi jefe y yo.

—Isabella…

—Comenzamos mal, señor Cullen. Desde el momento en que decidió mentirme, me perdió como abogada —declaro.

—Yo no te mentí —refuta con poca seguridad—. Más o menos… —Finalmente sus hombros caen y un suspiro de derrota deja sus labios—. Conocía a James desde hace diez años, quizás más, fuimos juntos al instituto. Él, Victoria, Tanya y yo éramos los "populares" del colegio, estuvimos juntos en el equipo de básquetbol mientras que Tanya y Victoria eran porristas, por lo que pasaban buena parte del día en mi casa. Allí formábamos dos bandos, los mellizos —Jasper y Rosalie— y yo con mis amigos. Poco tiempo después Tanya y Rosalie se convirtieron en amigas; sobra mencionar que es una mujer encantadora, sonriente, educada, capaz de envolver a cualquier persona con sonrisas y palabras dulces y comprensivas. Para cuando terminé la universidad éramos Rosalie, Tanya, Victoria, James y yo. Jasper nunca se integró a la familia, siempre encerrado en su habitación y en sus cosas. Cuando fui traído aquí, él se encontraba de viaje con Victoria. Jamás nadie ha venido a visitarme, ni mi madre, mis hermanos o amigos. Pensé que James me había traicionado hasta que…

—¿Hasta qué, señor Cullen? —indago.

—Si sigues diciéndome _señor Cullen_ dejo de contarte todo —amenaza y yo le dedico una muy imperceptible sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucedió, Edward? ¿Cómo llegó James aquí? ¿Cómo volvió a entrar a tu vida?

—Un día lo trajeron y me dijo que había entrado a trabajar con mi padre en la administración del hospital. Se le hizo fácil tomar un…unos medicamentos, al parecer Victoria estaba enferma y los necesitaba, pero no podía comprarlos así que los tomó. —Emmett y yo nos miramos. Sonaba tan seguro y sus palabras encajaban con los datos recolectados, por lo que le creímos.

—¿Qué pasó con tus hermanos, Edward? —No sabía si era imaginación mía pero me pareció ver que se relajaba cuando cambié el tema.

—Jasper se fue a trabajar a Roma y Rosalie se casó con el hijo de un socio de mi padre. Al menos eso me contó James.

—Qué casualidad que las parejas de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen se relacionan con él —musita Emmett.

Era cierto, Tanya es hija de unos amigos de Carslile y ahora su hija se había casado con el hijo de su socio.

—No es casualidad —explica Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Tacoma es un pueblo pequeño y mi padre es un hombre respetado.

Visto de esa manera, la explicación tenía lógica. Un pueblo pequeño donde el hombre más respetado del pueblo tiene tres hijos, que además son guapos y agradables.

—Me sorprende la manera en que usted pretende eliminar cualquier sospecha dirigida a su padre —masculla Emmett.

—Mi padre no es malo —dice Edward—. Al contrario, es demasiado bueno.

—¿Demasiado buena una persona que le cierra todas las puertas a su propio hijo? —pregunto incrédula, siento que algo no concuerda en la información que me está proporcionando.

—Él quiere demasiado a Tanya, la ve como otra hija.

—Sí, Edward, pero tú eres su hijo, su sangre —insisto.

—Su juicio se ha reabierto para el día de mañana, señor Cullen —declara Emmett abruptamente. Es la primera vez que Edward lo mira sin resentimientos, al contrario, puedo ver la ilusión y la esperanza en su mirada.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Edward y mi corazón se conmueve.

—Sí, en estos momentos Tanya Denali, la familia Cullen, Sam Ulley y Mike Newton están siendo notificados que deben presentarse a juicio mañana.

—¡Qué! —brama Edward exaltado—. ¿Por qué deben presentarse?

—Ellos son parte del caso, deben ratificar sus declaraciones frente al estrado y resolver ciertas inconsistencias dentro de las mismas. Incluido su amigo que nunca se presentó ante la corte o su abogado, el cual su deber era ayudarlo, no hundirlo más.

—Míralo de esta manera, Edward, es posible que mañana por la tarde te encuentres de camino a tu casa —intervengo de manera conciliadora.

—Si no hay otra opción —acepta resignado. Me mira—. No me dejarás solo, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—Edward, no hay nada qué temer —le aseguro—. Emmett es uno de los mejores abogados y sabe lo que hace.

—Pero tú estarás ahí. Me apoyarás, ¿cierto?

—Yo estaré dentro de los asistentes al juicio, Edward —confirmo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Somos amigos.

Emmett y yo nos despedimos poco después. Nos encontrábamos en el auto cuando Emmett habla:

—Ese hombre te manipula, Isabella. Algunas cosas no concuerdan con sus declaraciones.

—¿Como cuáles? —inquiero molesta—. ¿Lo referente a su padre?

—Exacto. —Él asiente—. A veces lo defiende y en otras lo acusa, lo cual hace que sus declaraciones pierdan credibilidad.

—Mañana en el juicio se van a esclarecer muchas cosas —apremio—. Ahí descubriremos quién miente y quién dice la verdad.

—Aun así has perdido el buen juicio que siempre te ha caracterizado —insiste y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Supongo que eso sucede cuando alguien te atrae físicamente —expreso, pero me niego a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás loca? —gruñe golpeando el volante—. Tú eres una pequeña oveja a lado de ese hombre. —Abro la boca dispuesta a replicar pero me detiene abruptamente—. Dejando de lado que quizás haya sido acusado injustamente, hay algo oscuro en él, él está ocultando algo grande.

—Es ilógico —objeto fervientemente—. Si él y su familia estuvieran involucrados en algo ilegal, por nada del mundo se habrían acercado a la policía.

Emmett gruñe nuevamente.

—Eres demasiado inocente. Piensa, Isabella…

—¿Tú crees que no estoy pensando? —lo interrumpo—. No dejo de pensar en que él jamás me verá como una mujer, solo soy un ancla de tierra firme, en cuanto salga de la cárcel se alejará de mí.

—Bella, esa familia debe estar en algo sucio —continúa Emmett—. Compran a todo el mundo, lo manipulan… Tan solo piensa en el padre, su buena imagen…

En ese momento una loca idea cruza por mi cabeza. Escuchando a Emmett comprendí que no me podía hacer una idea de cómo la gente veía a Carlisle Cullen hasta que yo lo viera con mis propios ojos.

—Emmett —lo llamo—, llévame al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? —brama frunciendo la cara—. Además, debes estar aquí mañana a primera hora para el juicio.

—Entonces acompáñame, conoceré a Carlisle Cullen. —Sonrío hacia él—. Si no me acompañas, de todos modos lo haré yo sola, así que tú decides.

—¿Qué se supone que le vas a decir? —pregunta Emmett dos horas después mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones de seguridad del avión.

—A partir de este momento me llamo Marie McCarthy y soy tu pequeña hermanita. —Sonrío tiernamente—. Iremos al hospital e inventaremos algo, que somos turistas y que tuve una caída o algo así, y pediremos que el doctor Carlisle Cullen nos atienda.

—Vaya, lo tienes todo pensado —susurra—, pero nos preguntará de dónde somos.

Cierto, no consideré eso. Si le decíamos de Canadá, corría el peligro de que me relacionara con Mike Newton. No podíamos decir tampoco que éramos de Nueva York.

—Forks —pronuncia Emmett con teléfono en mano, lo miro—. Según internet ese lugar es frío, lo cual explicaría nuestra piel blanca sin broncear. —Rio por su lógica—. No obstante, si quieres fingir que eres alemana…

—¡No! —gruño—. Forks es magnífico.

—Vamos a llegar a Tacoma e iremos a comer. —Ruedo los ojos dispuesta a decirle que no tenemos tiempo pero me interrumpe—. Si finges o te pasa algo en el aeropuerto, la gente sabrá que llegaste de Nueva York.

—Buen punto. —Sonreí—. Eres inteligente.

—Obvio, nena.

Seis horas y media después nos encontrábamos sentados en un restaurante de Tacoma. Llegamos a la conclusión de que saldríamos del restaurante y fingiría marearme, entonces él preguntaría por uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudad y así llegaríamos al doctor Cullen.

—¿Lista? —inquiere Emmett. Asiento y comenzamos a caminar por la acera, pero mi zapato se atora en una alcantarilla y tropiezo torciéndome el pie. Prácticamente aúllo del dolor mientras un auto se detiene a nuestro lado.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —me pregunta el hombre, quien casualmente lleva una bata de médico.

No podía responder, me dolía mucho el pie, por lo que mordía mi labio para no soltarme a llorar como una cría.

—Marie, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Emmett y yo asiento con dificultad.

—Me duele mucho —digo con los dientes apretados.

—Permítanme ayudarles. —Se ofreció el desconocido—. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y creo que soy el causante de que esta bella dama se haya lastimado.

¡No lo podía creer! Ese hombre tan amable era a quien habíamos ido a buscar.

Noté que ambos hombres esperaban una respuesta de mi parte, así que asentí y Emmett me cargó hasta el Mercedes negro de aquel hombre. Ambos nos sentamos en la parte de atrás.

—¿Se encuentra bien su novia? —pregunta el doctor Cullen a Emmett.

—No es mi novia —responde Emmett con seguridad—. Es mi hermana, somos turistas.

—¿De verdad? —curiosea—. ¿De dónde son?

—Forks, Washington —continúa mi amigo. El dolor se vuelve insoportable por momentos por lo que le aprieto la mano con fuerza—. Disculpe, ¿falta mucho? Es que creo que a mi hermana le duele bastante.

—Ya se me hacía un poco raro sus nervios —declara el hombre riendo y pisando el acelerador.

Mierda, se había dado cuenta de los nervios de Emmett. Debí venir sola.

—Es que mi hermanita es demasiado sensible y algo torpe. —Se excusó Emmett.

—¿Qué los trae a Tacoma? Después de todo, está bastante lejos de Forks.

—Mi hermana me está acompañando. —¿Era mi imaginación o Emmett había afirmado que era su hermana al menos tres veces en los últimos cinco minutos?—. Soy profesor y quiero trabajar en _Tacoma Community College._

—¿En serio? —indagó el doctor Cullen sorprendido—. Mi nuera, Tanya Denali, es profesora de allí.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Emmett sorprendido—. Quizás me pueda facilitar su número, y pueda informarme un poco más sobre la universidad.

—Mejor usted puede dejarme sus datos y yo se los daré a Tanya. —Sonrió Carlisle.

—Espero que Marie no lo entretenga demasiado —musitó Emmett—. Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y no hemos tenido oportunidad de ir a la universidad.

En el transcurso del camino el dolor había aminorado y, para cuando llegamos al hospital, era imperceptible, así que pensé en negarme en la atención médica por miedo a que Carlisle Cullen insistiera con pedirle sus datos a Emmett, aunque también temía que él pensara que nosotros solamente queríamos sacarle información, cosa que hicimos.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, el doctor Cullen se comportó como todo un caballero, me ayudó a bajar del coche mientras una enfermera se acercó con una silla de ruedas. Esa fue la última vez que vimos al doctor Cullen. Según el resultado de la radiografía tenía un esguince —una torcedura—, por lo que me vendaron el pie y me dieron analgésicos.

Ni Emmett ni yo hablamos sobre la información obtenida cuando salimos del hospital hasta estar seguros. Emmett detuvo un taxi que nos llevó a la universidad de Tacoma, donde paseamos durante un rato para guardar las apariencias, y después otro taxi que nos llevó de regreso al aeropuerto, donde tomamos nuestro avión de regreso a Nueva York. Era medianoche cuando aterrizamos. Finalmente abordamos el tema en la seguridad de mi departamento.

—¿Dónde mierda estaban? —preguntó Alice apenas nos vio cruzar la puerta.

—En Tacoma —respondí sentándome.

—¿Qué te paso? —solicitó Alice al notar mi pie vendado.

—Me lo torcí en Tacoma —contesté nuevamente.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Emmett de repente—. Sabía que había olvidado algo.

—¿De qué hablas? —demandé confundida.

—Nunca preguntamos por qué Carlisle Cullen dijo que tu accidente había sido su culpa —explicó.

—¿Fueron a verlo? —cuestionó Alice en voz alta—. ¿Ustedes dos están locos? Emmett, dijiste que ibas a cuidarla —le reprochó furiosa.

—Te juro que si la hubiera dejado sola, de todos modos me reprocharías —se justificó—. Así que era dejarla o irme con ella.

—¿Qué les dijo? —interrogó mi amiga mientras Emmett asaltaba mi refrigerador.

—Comenzando porque a tu novio le ganaron los nervios y en menos de cinco minutos mencionó al menos diez veces que yo era su _hermana_.

—No seas exagerada —replicó con un trozo de sándwich en su boca—. Sí, me ganaron los nervios, pero fueron como dos…o cuatro veces que sucedió.

—Aunque debo admitir que el pretexto de la universidad estuvo genial.

Ambos sonreímos.

—Nos dijo que Tanya Denali era su nuera —continuó Emmett.

—Además —añadí—, me di cuenta que es un hombre amable al que todo el mundo le sonríe.

—¿No les preguntó de dónde eran? —insistió Alice.

—Sí. Dijimos de Forks y después inventamos que Emmett era profesor y quería trabajar ahí.

—Casi me cago del miedo cuando dijo que le dejara mis datos —comentó Emmett con una sonrisa—. Así que nos hice ir y dar la vuelta a la universidad, luego nos marchamos al aeropuerto. Me aterraba que nos siguiera alguien.

—Se arriesgaron demasiado —aseveró Alice—. Ahora, ambos a dormir, porque mañana es el juicio de señor Cullen.

—Ahora voy. —Me despido con un beso y espero hasta que se marchara.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Isabella —me advirtió Emmett—. Me refiero a lo que me dijiste en el auto.

Asentí y ambos nos fuimos a dormir, mañana tendríamos un largo día.

* * *

!HOLA! QUIERO AGRADECERLES EL CARIÑO QUE LE TIENEN A ESTA HISTORIA Y DESEARLES MUY FELICES FIESTAS, QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN COMPAÑIA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS.

SUCIO SECRETO REGRESA EL PROXIMO AÑO


End file.
